


Sleeping bag.【番 · Ⅲ】

by handpapapaa



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 13:24:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19013800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handpapapaa/pseuds/handpapapaa
Summary: 预警:孕后Play；产乳；怀孕暗示；





	Sleeping bag.【番 · Ⅲ】

**Author's Note:**

> 预警:孕后Play；产乳；怀孕暗示；

孩子出生时，已经入春了。

 

春风吹走的寒意，会在太阳落下后，被重新挤上山头，占满天空，席卷山林，丘陵，田园，草地。天降白霜。

 

贺天进屋时，将外面的冷气也一同带了回来，他赤着脚，上楼打弯直奔主卧。陈姨叫住了他，让他脱了外套，再进。

 

“他今天有些发烧，你轻点”

 

说话间，手里还哄抱着一个小襁褓。你很难想象贺天会露出这么温柔的表情，但伸出的手并没有去抱她，而是在那肉嘟嘟的小脸上轻轻一弹：

 

“又是你闹妈妈了，嗯？”

 

这个问题别说对这个刚满月的宝宝了，连久经沙场的陈姨都哑了半天，直到主卧的门被打开，再关上。真是的，现在的年轻人都这么不尊老爱幼了吗？

 

“哪天我这牙迟早得被你们酸掉”

 

眼前的场景，让贺天恍然有一种时光倒流之感。昏暗的房间，冰凉的空气，潮湿的人光裸着上背对着他，蜷缩令脊椎脆弱的突出，骨节分明，一直衍生，直到被脚间紧紧夹住的被子挡住。这一切，跟他当年第一次进展正希房间的夜晚是如此相像。

 

那就如同那时的做法一样，他附身过去，把人吵醒。

 

“让我看看”

 

将人翻转过来，埋在被里的脑袋被捞起。温热的手贴过额头，今天气温19℃，温差在他们之间并没有多显著。

 

“怎么没开暖气？”

 

拨开他黏在额上的短发，贺天想起展正希发情期时的多水，那水是丰盈到连带着眼睛都会变得多情。他看着半梦半醒状态下的展正希，似在回话，又是呢喃：

 

“……热”

 

“那就别盖被子了”

 

贺天伸手想扯开，却被夹着更紧。他俩很少互相迁就，即使是全身放松的状态下也不会依顺，也没有放弃与妥协。上入受阻的手下滑，从棉被张口的腰身滑入，抚摸过刚生产完后的柔软肚子，慢慢攀岩，直到越上那隆起的小山峰，这里是他们女儿的小粮仓，真的不大，却奶水丰盛，从没有饿到过那个贪婪的小馋猫。

 

“被子都被你弄湿了哦，展正希”

 

说着，贺天捏着乳晕，奶水轻松着从乳头上挤出，落在食指上，又很快被棉被吸去。

 

展正希瑟缩了一下。

 

“怎么办呢，混着病菌的奶水，小一可不能帮你解决”

 

从高温的被里退出，贺天将手指恶意的撬进了展正希微张着嘴里，钳住反应敏捷想往后退的舌头，将奶水抹了上去。淡淡的甜味在嘴里化开，展正希只觉头皮发麻，然后那温柔的吻落下来时，鸡皮疙瘩暴起全身。

 

“只好由强壮的爸爸代劳了”

 

冰凉的冷气钻来，贺天一把就揪下了他隆在胸前的被子。

 

“白 —— ”

 

展正希要呵出的话，在那炽热的气流呼上他敏感的乳头上时，就被狠狠断开。贺天一口含上了他的乳峰，锋利洁白的牙咬了下去。在挤压中，温热的奶水，挤进了贺天的口腔，随后，他学着他的小闺女那样，开始吸吮起来，这可比他们女儿强力百倍啊。展正希因为刺激，被子在他身下绞的更紧，他哆嗦着嘴唇，手插进了埋在他胸前的黑发里，五指紧收，使出的力也分不出是在向内还是向外。

 

但这确实让他好受许多。

 

可仅仅只是一边。

 

在展正希的手攀上时，贺天即时的压住了他。从胸前抬头，不急不缓的吞下口间的奶，黝黑的眼睛在黑夜里泛着光，带着挑衅，带着危险。

 

“怎么，你还想尝尝？”

 

说着，再次低头，含住已经像一颗烂熟的果子一样红肿的乳头，另一只闲着手在乳根捏压着，将最后的奶水挤出。这种要被掏空的感觉已经到了疼痛的地步，展正希发出一声抗拒的声音，就着这一声，贺天将口里的奶又喂了进去。

 

他明明知道不是这个意思。

 

比起前面那个温柔的吻，这个含着暴力的激烈，掠夺、啃咬，才更像是他们平常的接吻模式，直到展正希的眼角开始泛出水润的光泽时，贺天才收回身，将两人分开。此时，两人都是气喘吁吁，眼睛煞红。

 

“哈”

 

贺天大喘着气，看着从正从展正希嘴角留下的液体 —— 那有着他们唾液，他们女儿粮食的混合液体，他轻轻伸手一勾，将牵连他们彼此的银丝斩断，带着湿漉的食指划过展正希的脸 ：

 

“想要吗”

 

贺天问话，没有问号。他喜欢看展正希这时候对他伸出的手，他会将他搂住，主动的敞开双腿，虽然那被他自己绞着有些分不开，但贺天乐于看到他急躁的样子。伸腿蹬被，出手胡扒，混乱中，另一个还盈盛的乳房又在床单、在手臂上，留下几道新鲜的奶渍。

 

“你就像个迫不及待想被操的小母猫，连奶都漏出来了，展正希”

 

贺天把他的名字叫的冷冰冰，却让展正希手上的动作更加鲁莽。贺天总会在这时候说出更多下流、无情，羞辱性的话，这个过程就像将一头训练有素的狮子给逼出更多的野性，他喜欢见他本能占领上风的样子。

 

“你！闭嘴！来不来”

 

还一直揪在贺天头上的手，使上了力道，终于蹬开的被子，将展正希汁水横流的下体袒露出来。贺天看着他明明全身都变得软绵绵，可眼神却带着凶狠的Omega，低头附身，蹭上了他颈间的性腺上：

 

“当然。我怎么会放过你”

 

自然分娩让展正希的后面是从未有过的松软，可贺天的进入还是将那里撑着够呛，吞入的并不容易。他想起，在许多年前的那个相似的夜晚里，他也是如同这样抱着这个人。那晚他喷上了抑制剂，将本能给隔离出来，为理性腾出最大空间。但无法否认，他那如同被丢进塑胶袋中的性欲，在见到这人时，发出蠢蠢欲动，模糊不清的嚎叫。

 

嚎叫。

 

他将展正希翻转过身。孕期中，他们也有过不少的性爱，但碍于那个小混蛋，总会八分力道留三分，得寸进尺退五步。手指抚摸上节节脊骨，生产让他的腰肢变得丰润，有些余肉抓在手中柔柔软软，想多掐上几把，听他含糊在口里的轻声。

 

更想听他的嚎叫。

 

钳住腰，贺天开始抽送，一冲，一撞，闷声两下。

 

再冲，再撞，贺天知道这当然破不开他的牙关，但至少会让他的身体超越意识的分泌出大量的交合液，前端勃起。他会在他动情的时候停下，龟头抵在柔软的子宫颈口间，不敲不进。沿着他弯曲的脊骨，紧密的贴合上，会咬着他的耳垂。捏着他另一只充盈着乳房，挤压着他的奶水。利齿换成滑舌，沿着后耳一路舔舐而下。指尖堵住奶孔，指甲陷入奶头之中。他会叼着展正希脖颈的一块肉，咬着他的性腺，会跟他说：

 

“想再为我们生个老二吗”

 

然后，在展正希因为他打在敏感肉块上的热气而发抖时，迅速而稳健的挺身，冲进宫口，在他撑开过无数次阴茎结的地方再次卡住。滚烫而坚硬的攻城，会让这个守着城池的坚韧将军溃不成军。

 

代替前端被堵住的精孔，后面会喷涌出大量黏腻的液体。贺天借着这股春潮，在那块肥沃的土地里耕耘的更加畅快，无阻。掐住腰间的那块肉会因此而发红，变青，最后乌紫。可这没关系，他的展正希一向健康而坚韧。就像他此刻正弓背仰头，不停收缩着的甬道，他和他都期待、喜欢、热衷于这种刺激，拼进全力，超过性本身、或许可能这正是性行为本身.......

 

直到他滚烫精液重重的深射入其中，将他的嚎叫冲撞出来时。

 

那种满足，从足尖，布满头顶。

 

他得到了。

 

隔天，看着隆在被子下哼哼鼻塞的贺天，展正希说完了昨晚被打断的话：

 

“白痴吗”

 

TBC.


End file.
